The Original Number One
by Kahmet
Summary: We all now heero is pilot 01 but what about the original number one. Rember Duo was young when solo died he could have mistaken him for dead if he passed out..Shounen Ai.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Gundam Wing.

Rated: R

Warnings: UH language, Shounen Ai, cheating, anger, and many other things. If you do not know what Shounen Ai is, then do not read this fic. OOC. Heero and slight Relena bashing.

A/n: I have had this idea for awhile now. Please review, it helps me and i could use a beta. I will accept helpful criticism, but rude comments will be laughed at and i will call you out.

Summary: Heero is a jerk,( sorry i really do like him, just not in this fic,) Duo goes back home, meets some old friends. Some thought to be dead are alive. And so much more that you must read to find out. We all know Heero is pilot 01, but what about the original number one.

The Original Number One.

Ch. 1

Finding out

You guys know what the pilot look like so I'm not going to waste time describing them

Duo Maxwell walked down the hall to his and Heero's room. He was tired and achy, he wanted to lay down with his boyfriend an just sleep. As he got closer to the room, he heard noise's coming from within. So using skill's that he was know for , crept forward and open the door. What he saw made his blood run cold, and his eyes burn with rage.

Heero Yuy was on THERE bed having SEX with someone else an not just anyone Relena Peacecraft. Heero finished, with a panting breath Relena asked a question.

" What about Duo?" Relena asked.

"Hn.. That baka won't be back soon, he's to dumb to notice." Heero said snidely.

" Heero he loves you." Relena said. Don't get her wrong she loved Heero, but no one deserved to be cheated on.

"He does and that what makes him so blind. He can't see that i don't." Heero said leaning down kissing Relena on the head.

" Are you telling me Heero Yuy that you have not broken up with him yet!" Relena yelped

" I will tomorrow when he gets back. " Heero said.

" Oh but Heero i already know." Duo growled from the door way.

Relena jumped and shrieked in surprise, and Heero jerk wondering how he had not notice duos entrance. _He's usually so loud. How could he be so quiet._ Heero wondered.

" D d d d duo I - Uh" Relena stared. But was silenced by a wave of duo's hand.

" Duo don't over react." Heero started.

" Oh Heero, I'm not going over react. I'm going to leave you , you cold hearted bastard." Duo said quickly grabbing his hat.

" Duo you know you can't make without me." Heero said smugly.

" WRONG Heero i lived on the streets most of my life. Good bye Heero you just lost the best thing you ever had." Duo said coldly an walked out.

" Heero yuy. I never thought i would be so disgusted with you. You just lost the seconded best thing you ever had." Relena said taking a page from duo's book. She walked out of the room and the house.

Heero sat on the bed in shock. He then heard a chuckle, and a voice.

" What you have lost is now mine." Said the voice.

" Who the hell are you?" Heero asked pulling out a gun.

" He's mine again. Now and forever." the voice said from the shadows

Heero froze when he turned in time to see a Grey eyed figure melting into the darkness.

" Who are you?" Heero asked

"The original." The voice answered.

" Original ?" Heero asked.

"Number one" The voice responded and was gone.

Scene change

Quatre's Manson (one of many)

" Duo were will you go?" Quatre asked worriedly.

Duo, Trowa, and Quatre sat on the couch in the den.

" Home. L2." Duo said his eyes distant.

"How will you survive?' Quatre asked

" I've done it before." Duo stated smiling at Quatre's concern.

"Well take this." Quatre said handing duo a card.

" Q this .. This is to much." Duo said . Looking at the card. It was unlimited. He could live off this thing. It was linked to quatres money.

" Nonsense you are my friend, i owe you my life and so much more. You found Trowa. We both owe you." Quatre said with his sweet smile.

" Your not going to take no for an answer are you." Duo asked.

"Nope. An i want you to over see a project on L 2 for me." Quatre stated with a secret smile.

" K. But I'll find out Q." Duo said.

Duo stayed at Quatre's a few more days. Then left for his home colony. He had no idea what was in store for him. But he could make it he was Shinigami after all.

Ok thats all for now.

I want some reviews.

Who do you want duo with the original number one or someone else?

Review please. Give me some idea's.

Thank You

Ja Ne

Looks at clock. 1:38 AM


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or the pilots.

Rated: R

Warnings: Same as the last chapter.

Summary: Duo is heading home. He meets some old friends and long kept secrets come to life.

Ch. 2

Returning Home

Duo stepped off the shuttle and for the first time in many years stepped back onto L 2. As he looked around he felt at home. Old instincts rising to the surface.

He walked out of the space port and on to the streets. He walked a ways, turning left then right, then left again. Till he came to were the Maxwell Church once stood. He could not believe what he saw there.

There was a memorial being built to honor the church. This was being made thanks to the winner corporation.

The memorial was to those long since dead and to the one survivor.

Duo shook his head. An fought back the tears. After all boys don't cry.. He left to find his old hang out. The shadows of L2 would be coming out soon.

8

As Duo turned down an alley, he knew right when he was being watched and followed.

" I'm a shadow returning, I seek the haven." Duo said with a grin.

" Who are you shadow? That you return to the haven." The shadow asked. Stepping closer but still hidden.

" Shinigami has returned home." Duo said with his chesire cat grin.

" Welcome back Shinigami." The shadow said stepping into the dimly lit alley.

Duo recognized him. Flame red hair and clever blue eyes, it was Skye.

" Hello Skye." Duo said stepping fully into the light as well.

" DUO!" Skye said running to his friend and hugging him tightly.

" Skye." Duo said with a grin as he returned the hug.

" We thought you were dead," Skye said stepping back.

" Ah you know no war can kill Shinigami." Duo said with his cheesy grin.

" We miss you Duo, Solo specifically." Skye said.

" Solo's dead." Duo's voice growing cold.

" What! No man. He's alive. After you left, he got the injection." Skye stated.

" What, he died in my arms?!" Duo said amazed he was beginning to shake.

" No he passed out. Some lady found him and took him to the hospital." Skye stated with a grin.

" So he's alive." Duo asked voice barely above a whisper.

" Yeah. Though we thought you had died in the plague, but we heard about pilot zero two and knew it had to be you." Skye said with a smile.

" I used to be him. I'm an ex-Gundam pilot now." Duo said with a grin.

" Cool beans. Well come on the gang will want to see you." Skye said he turned to lead Duo to the haven.

" Let's go." Duo said as he followed Skye into the night.

Duo and Skye melted into the shadows like there gangs namesake, The Shadow's. They disappeared into the night. Silent and deadly are the shadow's of L2.

Back on Earth.

" Find him yourself." Quatre stated to heero.

"There was someone else there quatre." Heero said mentioning the figure he had seen in his room after Duo and Relena had left.

"Where would Maxwell go Yuy." Wu-fei said disgust in his voice. Not to duo but to heero.

"L 2." Heero said

" well done heero, try not to get your throat slit looking for him." Quatre said in an uncommonly hard voice.

" How hard could he be to find?" Heero said missing the glance Quatre, Trowa, and Wu-fei shared.

"Harder then you think." Trowa responded.

A/n: Well thats all for now. Review. What do you want to happen next. Please Review.

Ja Ne


End file.
